


From Outside Eyes

by StrawberrySugarFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Other, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySugarFox/pseuds/StrawberrySugarFox
Summary: Seraline knew exactly why she was in Hell, and wishes she had committed more sin while she lived. Charlie welcomes her to the Hotel with open arms, and things ensue.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 15





	From Outside Eyes

Well what the fuck was this now?

Seraline stood up, checking her bright red high-wasted jeans for rips, and pushing dirt off her white half-shirt. Assessing her injuries- and being shocked to find none, after the shootout she was just in- she _finally_ took notice to her skin no longer being a copper tint. No, the skin now was replaced by tan fur. Her heart was now hammering in her ears as she looked at her hands, to see her once-short nails now long and sharp like claws, with bear pawprints puffing out from her now-paw.

"What the _fuck_?!" she spoke aloud, getting the attention of a passing car. She quickly fumbled to find her gun, only to see that she only had the clothes on her back. This is the end, she thought, as the long white limousine pulled to a stop next to her. 

"are you alright honey?!" a beautiful woman with rosey cheeks and long, blonde hair called out to her.

in a moment of panic, the eighteen year old girl dropped to her knees and clasped her hands. 

"yo, don' kill me! I swear t'god I'll go back t'church, d'nt kill me!" a tear rolled down her face, confused and scared. The blonde woman stepped out of the car and pulled the Seraline into a hug, leading the late teen into the white car, cooing.

"Easy now sweetheart, I know it can be scary. You're new here, yeah? I've got a safe place for you..."

Seraline soon learned that the girls name was Charlie, and she ran a hotel in Hell, to rehabilitate sinners. Charlie explained that Seraline would be safe there, from exterminations and the like. Seraline didn't know what to expect when she walked into the hotel with her new friend, but whatever she expected was _far_ from what happened.

The second she walked in, she was taken aback by the constant static playing in the lobby. Lounge singing played softly through the static, Charlie calling over a tall, greyskinned man with a red pinstripe coat. As he stepped closer, the static got louder, and Seraline was now more hypersensitive in her hearing. She could hear everything now, from the oinks of a pig a floor above, to the flickering of stations behind the lounge singing, despite not a singer in sight.

He spoke to Seraline and sounded like her Nonnas old shows, and his voice reminded her of her grandparents home.

"Pleasure to meet you darling! Alastor here, at your service! What might your name be?" He spoke with a creepily wide smile, setting Seraline somewhat on edge.

"Ah... Godmother. I ain't trust you enough f'my name. You need some fuckin colgate and a hairtie."

she flinched when the sound of a record scratch assulted her sensitive ears, moving to cover them. Soon, the static and singing returned, and the deer spoke again.

"Ah, yes! I should assume some newcomers would be very blunt! Charlie my dear, do you really have hope for this guest?" he looked to her, and she smiled wide and nodded.

In a whirl, she was suddenly being dusted by a small little doowap girl, only for her to be run off by an eight foot tall white, furry, italian speaking man with four arms. She was almost taken aback by the joking tone the man had with the short woman, firing back a response to the joke, which stopped the tall man in his tracks.


End file.
